4 Years, 6 Months, and 2 Days Later
by lovedegrassixx
Summary: What happens when a pact brings back a group of friends after 4 years of running away from their past.
1. The end of the Beginning

4 Years, Six Months, and 2 days, Later.

Here we are. The same place, the same time.

Just the 11 of us, how it always should have been. All of us have been brought here by a pact, made because of one of us.

We look down to our 11th member.

It says,

Here lies James Tiberius Yorke.

Loved by all.

A beloved son and the best friend anyone could ask for.

We made this pact 4 years ago. Today was the exact date we were supposed to come, and everyone was accounted for, even him.

_Flashback._

_As everyone was leaving the graveyard, only 10 of us stayed behind._

_Emma Nelson_

_Sean Cameron_

_Jay Hogart_

_Paige Michalchuk_

_Ellie Nash_

_Jimmy Brooks_

_Manuela Santos_

_Toby Isaacs_

_Craig Manning_

_Spinner Mason_

_And of course J.t. Yorke._

"_You guys, this won't be the end. We'll all be back here one day, together again." I said looking at my 9 friends._

"_It won't be the same Em." Toby spoke._

"_Nothing will ever be the same Toby, ever."_

"_How about we make a pact, you know in remembrance of J.t., the symbol of our friendship. He was the one who brought us all together." Ellie suggested._

"_Perfect." Said Spinner_

"_In six months and 2 days will be graduation, why don't we meet up here right before and right after the ceremony." Sean added quietly._

"_yeah we can bring J.T. his certificate." Manny said sadly, knowing he wouldn't be able to walk on stage with us and get it himself._

"_See you then J.t." Craig said._

_Together hand in hand we all walked out of the cemetery, leaving one behind, though he would never be forgotten._


	2. Running from this Life

Running from the Truth

**So why are you running away?**

**Why are you running away?**

After graduation everyone pretty much ran away from everything.

Toby ran from the loneliness he felt.

Ellie ran to get away stress that almost made her go back to past habits.

Craig ran away from the fact that Manny moved on.

Paige ran away from Spinner and his problems, while trying to deal with her own.

Jimmy ran away to start over and become someone.

Jay ran away from the pressures of being a dad.

Manny, Sean, and I stayed right here, but avoided sensitive subjects, like our old friends.

Manny was 3 months pregnant when J.t. died and a few days after graduation she had a baby boy and named him James Tiberius Yorke Santos Hogart, a long name but a meaningful one.

Jay couldn't handle raising the baby so he left. Now she, Sean, and I live in a 5 bedroom house with her son and our daughter Beverly Ann Cameron. Manny's son is almost 4 and our daughter is 3 and a half.

But everyone all ran from one thing after graduation. Pain.

Losing J.T was the hardest thing we've all had to go through. He brought us all together.

We're only friends because J.T. merged all different people together. He had that power.

Coming to the cemetery after the ceremony was probably the most dramatic thing we've ever been through.

Flashback

"Hey J.T.," Jimmy greeted "We got your diploma for you. We even got it framed."

He bent down and placed the frame next to the headstone.

"We also got you an assortment of flowers, we would've gotten choclate, but Spinner was hungry and would've eaten them all."

"HEY! Sitting listening to Emma's speech for about a year made me hungry."

"My speech did not take a year, Gavin."

"Yes it did Em; it was a total bore fest."

"Fine it may have been a bit long, but if Liberty hadn't left the country I wouldn't be valedictorian."

Right then and there was a weak spot.

See, Liberty left for the U.S.A after J.T. died. It was on hard on all of us, watching her run away that much but we learned to deal. Her family went with her, including Danny and Derek too.

Mia had gone back to Lakehurst, being at Degrassi hadn't been beneficial to her.

And the rest of us are here, but only for the next few days. Most of the group were leaving to wherever they were going for college. Rome, Paris, Rhode Island, Massachusetts, Florida, and more. We were all separating, only Manny, Jay, Sean and I were staying, and of course, J.T.

These last days were going to be memorable, but today, this moment, right here, mattered the most. It was the day when we all part from J.T.

Ellie kneeled down next to the headstone, running her fingers over the cold words.

Tears began to form in her eyes, then she looked up at us.

"Why does good bye have to be so hard?"

"Who says it's goodbye?" Craig replied.

"Face it Craig, most of us are leaving, we won't be as close as we were."

"Who says. We can be as close to each other as we want to be. You make it sound as if you're never coming back."

" I agree with Ellie." Jimmy stated. " Once we go off to college, who says we'll be the same. We may be completely different people. Maybe some of us want to forget this place."

"Why would you want to forget your life." Spinner asked amazed.

"Spinner this isn't my life anymore. I'm not the same anymore. After the shooting and J.T. I don't even know who I am. I need to start over on a clean slate.'

"So that means forgetting your friends too." Sean stated

"No. I never said that. I don't think I can deal with being here anymore. I need to be someone."

"Whatever." Spinner said shaking his head.

"I started again." Ellie said quietly. "The night he died. I couldn't take it. I was in so much pain. Staying here will only hurt me more."

"Ellie, you can't do this. You're not the only one in pain." Toby said.

"Oh yeah, at least I express myself in some way Toby. All you do is sit there, you don't speak, nothing."

"Oh yeah because writing on your wrists is a great way to express yourself El. Good job, I'll get right on that." He said loudly. "you think you've had it rough, step in my shoes for a day. You have no idea what I go through.

"Then tell us." Manny said crying now.

Most of us were crying. Everyone but Jay. He never cried. Not even at the wake or funeral. And then….

"STOP IT!" Jay pleaded. "Just stop fighting. Stop, please. Not here, he wouldn't want us to fight."

Jay Hogart cried. He sobbed right in front of us.

No one knew how torn up he was about this, not even Manny.

"You guys, he's right." Paige said. "He wouldn't want us to fight right before we leave."

Truth was J.T. had some type of affect over us. We could never fight around him. We were always happy with him, smiling or laughing. It was in his blood, making people happy. That's what he lived for. To see that he could make at least one person smile everyday. And even though he's not there with us he makes us smile every single day.

I started to smile, not realizing everyone was staring at me like I was crazy.

"Remember when we all became friends."

Everyone nodded ad reflected on one of the most memorable days that changed our lives forever.


	3. The Other JT

The Other J.T.

_Flashback._

"_J.t. what are you doing." I asked him, as he dragged Manny, Sean, Toby, Jay, and Craig to the gymnasium._

"_Don't freak Emmer I'll be right back."_

"_Okay guys, this is freaking me out!" Manny exclaimed. "I hate being at school longer than I have to and the janitor was looking at me funny."_

"_This sort of reminds me of one of those murder movies. You know the ones where a bunch of people are put in a room together and then the lights flicker and someone's dead." Jay said._

_He could be a real airhead sometimes._

"_Jay could you like not say that, because I got a feeling that something might happen like that." Craig said a bit frightened._

_What do you know? After that being said the lights went out. They flashed back on and we found that we were not alone anymore._

_There standing in front of us were Jimmy, Ellie, Spinner, Paige, and of course J.t._

_Manny tried to run out of the door and so did Ellie but they couldn't._

"_Don't even try it ladies. All of the doors are locked." J.T. said with a grin._

"_And why is that Hun?" Paige asked._

"_Because I locked them. DUHHH! But seriously I'm sick of this. All of you are my friends, yet you are split into 2 separate groups and hate each other. Well now none of you are leaving until you are all friends with everyone else in this room."_

_So for 3 long hours we talked, fought, laughed, some even cried, and even though we may not have liked it back then, those 3 hours meant so much more to us now._

Present Day.

"How could anyone forget that day" Paige asked.

To us that day was not only a memory but a new beginning.

From that day forward we were all inseparable. Learning, and helping each other through anything and everything. On that day we became a family.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!" Everyone turns and see Manny fall to the ground.

I don't think I've ever seen Jay run so fast.

"Jay, Emma, the baby is coming NOWWW!"

"Okay Manny deep breathes." I say to her. "Sean get the car!" I yell to him.

Everyone was getting into their vehicles and drove towards the hospital.

After the ten longest minutes of my life we got to the hospital.

By that time Manny was screaming so loud all of Toronto could probably hear her.

We quickly rushed through the hospital finally getting her into a room.

Outside of the door everyone else was waiting for Manny to deliver. Only Jay and I were allowed into the delivery room.

Three nurses walked in the room and gave Manny some pills to make her go to sleep. The delivery was making her so tired but she could not sleep.

As we watched her sleep the doctor came in to talk to us.

"Well we have been monitoring the delivery and we may have to wait longer than expected."

"Is anything wrong doctor." Jay asked nervously.

"No it is just that Manuela has gone through aloof stress as tests shw and that has an effect on the delivery time."

"Okay, thank you very much."

With that the doctor left the room and Jay gave me a worried look.

"I am going to get some coffee, do you want anything?" He asked me.

"No, I'm all set, thank you though."

When he left the room I pulled a chair next to the bed.

"It'll all be okay Manny. The doctor said you've been stressed out, and the delivery will take a bit longer, but you and the baby are fine.

Why are you stressed Manny. Is it Jay? The baby? College? J.T.?"

I left those questions in my head and shut my eyes. Right now all I could think about was taking a nap.

14 hours later screaming erupted from Manny's room.

She was squeezing Jay's hand until it was purple, and crying in pain.

I was there telling her to breathe and make sure everything was alright.

It seemed so surreal, watching someone being born. Of course I had seen my mom go through this but this time was different.

"It's a boy!" The nurse said excitedly.

She handed the beautiful boy to Manny and we were all at a loss for words. He had Manny's face but he definitely had his father's eyes.

He was gorgeous.

"Do you have a name?" One of the nurses asked.

Manny looked up at Jay and h nodded.

"We are going to name him James Tiberius Yorke Santos-Hogart"

The nurse wrote it down and walked out of the room.

I didn't realize that I had a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Em what's wrong?" Manny asked.

"I just realized J.T. isn't gone. He's with us right now in this room."

"We looked down at the new baby and all wondered if he would be like the one we cared so much for.

Everyone else walked in to see the baby. I swear you could barely breathe in that room.

"What's the name?" Spinner asked.

"James Tiberius Yorke Santos-Hogart." Jay stated proudly.

"Could you have picked a LONGER name." He replied.

"Spin, shut up." We all said at once.


End file.
